A virtual game seem more alive than I expected
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: Gintoki and Hijikata gets forced to play a Virtual rpg game bye the store owner. The only thing they can do to get out of this is to win, but is that so easy? How can they defeat the boss when they don't even want cooperate? And why do they feel pain and can catch a cold in a game? This is Ginhiji!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Old men in yellow clothes with black caps are usual not approved into the avengers.**  
  
It was an extremely cold day in Edo. The snow was lying like many big stone blocks over the whole town. It was just luck that they manage to keep the road from being filled with snow.

"I'm so screwed." A familiar Yorozuya said as he walked down a familiar street with his scooter following on his right.  
"Why did I have to forget that Jump came out today, it's like common sense for me!" Gintoki muttered as he's hands were leading his scooter.  
A cold breeze went past him as he failed to notice a familiar Shinsengumi walk in to the store that was his goal.  
"And today that _Haikyu _gets the front page for the first time!" Gintoki shouted and ruffled his own hair with his left hand.  
"If this store doesn't have Jump, I'm going to cry more than when Luffy set the "Going Merry" on fire."

"Welcome." A woman said as he stepped into the warm store. It felt like heaven, as he stepped up to the familiar stand with the magazine's and comics. He let his eyes scan the stand. His eyes lightened up as he found what he was looking for. As he was about to grab the "Jump", a hand grabbed it before him.

"Oi! That was mine!" Gintoki shouted annoyed and turned to the man who grabbed "his" "jump." A black shade covered his eyes as he recognized the man. What he saw was a familiar Devil vice captain of the shinsengumi.  
"What do you mean it's yours? You sound a little too old for this kind of stuff." Hijikata grunted as a vein popped up at his forehead. He didn't bother to look at Gintoki.  
"What if we make a deal Oogushi-kun? I take the "Jump" and you can take a magazine and Jump down to hell and drown in mayonnaise." Gintoki offered nicely and took a hold of the "jump".  
"Who the hell is Oogushi-kun? And let go!" Hijikata shouted angry as he tried to drag the "jump" to himself. In the same action he looked up and saw a familiar Yorozuya. A shadow of doom covered his eyes. Why the hell did he need to meet this diabetic? He had fucking day off! The only he wanted was to buy a "jump" for once. He preferred Magazine but today there were going to be a competition about a half year's supply of mayo.

Gintoki glared at Hijikata. He noticed something. The bastard's eyes were blue. He knew that from before but he had never bothered to look at those eyes. Why did he even know the colors of the man's eyes? And why the hell did this guy show up? If he knew correct, the man preferred Magazine over "Jump"!  
Gintoki smirked as he got a plan.  
"What if we make a deal?"  
Hijikata had still the same hold on the "jump" and smirked as well, shielding he's annoyed face.  
"I'm with you, Yorozuya."

"We're both going to let go of the "jump" at the same time and the one who get's it when it fall to the floor, get's it." Gintoki held up three fingers and signaled that they would do it in three seconds. Hijikata nodded as he understood it.  
"3." They started counting at the same time. "2, 1!" They shouted.  
Gintoki blinked. "Why didn't you let go!" Gintoki shouted annoyed as he dragged the "jump" against himself. "Why the hell, didn't you let go!?" Hijikata shouted annoyed and tries to drag it his way.  
"You're too old for this stuff!" Gintoki shouted angry. "I'll throw this right back at you and your older than me!" Hijikata shouted annoyed as three veins popped up at his head. "How do you know that?" Gintoki tried to drag it harder. "Yamazki, went to some internet page and checked! It stands that your older than 21 and that I'm in my 20's!" Hijikata gritted his teeth.  
"Don't thrust the Prince of tennis cosplaying idiot or the Internet!"

A ripping sound was heard as Gintoki and Hijikata only looked at the "jump" in horror as it went to prices. "See what you did you tax stealer!" Gintoki fell on his knees as he took up what should have been the front page with tears in his eyes. Hijikata fell on his knees as well and looked over all the pieces. He had desperate eyes.

Gintoki glared at the other man. Hijikata who was in another world took up a paper that wasn't ripped to pieces.  
He let his gun metal blue eyes study the piece. It was of gold but not what he was looking for.  
"Congratulations, you and the person in front of your right now will be the first two to try the new game, called "Gravity heroes!" Hijikata unconsciously read out loud and ruffled his hair in frustration.  
He stood up and seriously needed a smoke. "What a lame name for a game." Hijikata breathed out. "Don't leave! What about Gin-san's precious "Jump"? The least you can do is take me with you to that crappy game thing." Gintoki said as he raised himself up and looked after the man.

"Congratulations!" A man in a yellow suit with a black cape shouted and interrupted them. "You're coming with me at once!" The old man shouted and grabbed after Hijikata's arm.  
"Who are you and I don't think you will be approved to be in the avengers!?" Gintoki said as he also was dragged bye the old man.  
"I'm the owner." The man smiled like a little child and held a deadly grip around both of their wrists.  
"Let me go you sick old man, I'm the police, you know." Hijikata barked as tried to drag his own arm up to himself but failed as the grip only became more deadly. Hijikata gritted his teeth in pain.  
"He is asking you to die." Gintoki grinned as the followed the man down some old stairs to and cold basement.  
"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Here we are." The old man had a scary tone as all the doors disappeared. Gintoki studied the room. What he found was a really ugly painting on the wall, a bed and two helmets. "Can you let me go?" Hijikata said with a tone that reminded Gintoki about a whimper. "Come on guys." The old man laughed and let go of their wrists.  
"I'm going to kill you." Hijikata muttered as he massaged his wrist. Gintoki sighed. Wasn't he the main character? Why was Hijikata here anyway? This was his story! What was wrong with the author? This was too much Hijikata! As he's mind drifted they both surprisingly didn't notice the two gigantic Amantos that looked like Frieza and Sasuke Uchiha came up behind them with two baseball bats. Hijikata was about to kick after the old man when he got hit in the back head with something hard and blacked out at once. Gintoki snapped out of his daydream and managed to dodge the first attack.  
"Didn't we win a prize, I didn't think it were crossover this week!" Gintoki yelled but suddenly fell on his back and hit his head hard in the ground.  
"What is it with this fanfiction, it sucks." Gintoki managed to say before he passed out.

_A/N__:_ **The real Ginhiji and other stuff starts in the next chapters!  
I don't own **_**Haikyu**_**, Naruto, Dragon ball, Gintama or One piece.**

**I have never made a Ginhiji story before xD**

**The first chapter sucked as much as the ending of Detective academy Q's ending. Sorry but I will try to make the next chapters better of you follow the story or at least review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: one basketball + one basketball = ?

Gintoki's slowly opened his eyes, as he felt a terrible headache. He's head was throbbing and his vision was just a mix of colors.  
"Shinpachi! It's too early to wake up." He mumbled and turned a little only to feel soft, wet grass. This made him snap his eyes open. Light blindfolded him, so he had to close them again.  
"What happened?"

"We were forced into this game." An unfamiliar female voice said with a grunt. Gintoki turned his head and found a woman in her 20's. She had long black hair and two metal blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue kimono that he seemed to think was kind of familiar. Her boobs were as big as Tsunade's.  
It was an awkward silence as he studied her. The woman scowled something that made her look even more familiar.  
"What are you staring at?" She asked as a vein popped at her head.

"Who are you?" Gintoki asked slowly. The woman's eyes widen as she stood up in frustration.  
"What do you mean Yorozuya? It's me!" She yelled and was about to have a hissy fit.  
"Me?..." Gintoki grinned as he stood up and laid a hand around her shoulder.  
"W-what are you doing?" The woman stemmed as she could feel he's breath on her neck. Pink was staring to come to her cheeks.  
"Me...I have never heard that name before, are you a foreigner?" Suddenly a fist collided with his cheek. He took a step back as the woman glared at him with a flushed face.

"It's me! Hijikata." She spat out and couldn't help it with the flushed face.  
Gintoki's eyes widen as he formed a dafuq face. Well... She said Yorozuya.  
"Ewwww." Gintoki turned around and pretended that he was going to puke. But he didn't feel for what he was doing. He was telling himself that it was disgusting. But something told him that this was right. Telling him to wrap his arms around Hijikata and kiss (her) in a long passion way. Who the heck told him all this and who added the kiss and passion way part?

"Why did you even do that? You can clearly see that I'm a guy." Hijikata grunted but had an unsure voice.

"Look at yourself, you have two basketballs." Gintoki pointed out.

Hijikata sighed and turned around. Now that he said it. He felt strange. First of all, were where they? Second why was his hair as long as it was when he was 18?  
What did that idiot even mean with two basketballs? He wasn't a basketball player.  
Hijikata looked down and found out easily what Gintoki meant. He yelped in surprise and fell backwards only to be caught bye to helpful hands.

"Let me go you perm headed freak." She yelled and tried to get out of his fern grip.

"Stop struggling, if I let you go, you would fall and hurt yourself. We wouldn't let that happen? Would we, Toushi-chan?" Gintoki asked in a teasing voice and smiled a smile filled with victory as Hijikata's blushing cheeks darken.  
No one of them talked for some seconds. They only stood in that position and took in the sounds of their surroundings.  
It was quiet only some birds singing in the distance. A little wind blew trough something that sounded like leaves.  
Either of them hadn't really thought of where they were. Hijikata had only said that they were in a game. Probably he concluded that while he was still knocked out?

As he drifted into another thinking match with his brain he failed to notice that they still was in the same position and failed to keep his thoughts about Hijikata being a girl was disgusting.  
How did they end up like this and were where they? If he remembered right, he was knocked unconscious because of the author's terrible writing. Why did it have to be An Amanto that looked like Frieza and another one that looked like Sasuke Uchiha that attacked them? Sasuke was quite popular with the ladies. Would this drag down their popularity?

He found himself lost in thoughts as a fist suddenly came from below him and crashed into his jaw. It made him loose his grip at the woman. Gintoki managed not to fall to the ground but instead he clutched his jaw. Unfortunately for Hijikata, she fell right on her butt on the grass. A little thump sound was heard as she hit the ground.  
"Why the hell did you do that? You punched poor Gin-san's jaw!" Gintoki shout frustrated and was about to at least hit back but he couldn't. The poor girl was still sitting on the ground (of guard) but why didn't he hit her?  
The first you would think was that, guys didn't punch girls, woman, children or old people. You couldn't hit them. That was what popped into his mind. Would his popularity pop down from number 1 so that sadist prince would be the king off the popularity pools? No, he couldn't risk his status.

As Hijikata sat there, she took her time to take in her surroundings, not bothering to think about Gintoki.  
They were sitting on a hill, with view.  
What they could see was a town from the middle ages. Everything was made out of stone and a little back in the town, there were a castle. The castle was really big and from one of the towers there hang some kind of flag. It was red with a picture f a yellow crown on it.  
They weren't too far from the town, so they could see people dressed in middle Ages clothes.  
The first thing she found out when he woke up was that they were in a game. (Don't ask how she found that out!)  
It was the amantos and the old man that did this to them but why was he a girl with two over sized breasts? He was the damn devil vice commander of the shinsengumi not some whore!

"Ehmmm... Excuse me?" A male suddenly asked a little shy. Hijikata grunted a little annoyed but decided to act his role turned to the boy who asked with a smile.

"Can I help you with something?" Hijikata asked and tried to keep his calm.  
The boy that stood in front of him were at least 18 years old with light brown hair and looked a little like Light from _Death note_. He was dressed in a black cloak that hid whatever was under there.

On the top of his head was his name and level. Hijikata found it to be level 87 and his name was PrinceOfSadists. It was Sougo but he didn't seem to recognize him.

"You are a beginner so I was wondering if I could help you, since... You are a beginner and all" Sougo blushed.

Hijikata's jaw drooped. That evil guy was flirting with him. It felt totally wrong. Wrong, wrong!  
But maybe he could take advance of this.  
He tried to make his voice as soft as possible but that was no problem...since he was a girl.

"That wo-."

"No, sorry but h...she is with me." Gintoki interrupted and took a step forward. He's voice seemed very determinate.

"Danna, Danna." Sougo smiled as looked up to find Gintoki.

Hijikata only sat there a little shocked. What was that stupid Yorozuya doing?

"Are you saying you have formed a party?" Sougo asked with a little glimpse in his eyes.

Hijikata glared up at Gintoki and tried to stand up.

"Yeah, we have." Gintoki took and grabbed Hijikata's wrist and pulled him up and made him lean into his chest. "Plus she is my lover, so hands of!" Gintoki shouted and seemed unnaturally angry.

Hijikata flushed deeply and had never felt so...embarrassed. What was this guy saying? He wasn't gay or Bi and he would never sleep with this bastard! And by the way, he was still a ... virgin.

"That's too bad Kintoki, just wait till I get out of this crappy game maybe you could at least introduce me." Sougo said and turned to leave.

"Kintoki?" Gintoki looked up to find the name Kintoki. Why was it like this in this game too?

"What do you mean?" Hijikata suddenly asked.

"You have to win this game to get out. No one has won against the top boss yet, so I can't get out." Sougo said and smirked. "Well, I will win this game soon anyway."

"Dream on bastard, huh…" A familiar voice said from the sky? They looked up to find the red haired china girl. On the top of her head it stood "Leader" and she was in level 90.

"Kagura, you play this too?" Gintoki asked not really surprised.

"Well, if it isn't china girl?" Sougo smirked and suddenly started flying as well.

So that's why the game is called gravity heroes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Changing clothes in a machine can give you status**

"C-can you let me go?" Hijikata stuttered as he couldn't get any more embarrassed. Leaning into Gintoki and being flustered made him feel weak. It made him feel like he was showing a weakness and that would never be one of Hijikata's intentions.

Hijikata looked up. (It was damn annoying to be shorter than him.) What he saw wasn't actually a surprise. Most of the living creatures had eyes but one thing Hijikata hadn't seen before was the color behind the dead fish eyes. The color was red. They didn't look like two dead eyes of a fish you could find at the marked. The eyes looked alive, like they had a hidden secret somewhere, like they were hiding a hidden past that should never be told again. Wait? Why was he thinking like this? And why wasn't the Yorozuya answering the question he asked in the beginning of the chapter? He let his metal blue eyes glare up at the natural wavy haired guy and was simply surprised to see the Yorozuya look down on him.

Gintoki had been looking down at Hijikata for some times now. It was kind of fascinating. He wasn't usually this philosophical or something in that direction. The thinking wasn't his thing. It wasn't he's thinking when he was doing something smart. It was the sugar. The sugar gave him power but it could give him diabetes and that wasn't what he was looking for. The doctor had told him to cut down on his sugar intake but it was hard. Sugar was just like drugs. If you tried once, you got addicted. Maybe it was the same with mayonnaise? No, too much mayonnaise was just a disgusting porridge of... Things you don't want to know. Maybe mayonnaise was just like Inui-juice. If he remembered right, the Seigaku players passed out every time they drank it. When he was that subject, who was his favorite prince of tennis character? Wait? Why was he thinking of this? Hadn't Hijikata asked him a question on the starting of the chapter?  
Gintoki suddenly felt something. It was like someone was glaring at him. Gintoki shock his head and found out that Hijikata was glaring at him.

'It's probably because I didn't answer his question. He would be angry if I don't answer soon. But I forgot what he asked for. I can't disappoint the readers with being this kind of main character. Wait. What if all the readers actually are Hijikata fans!? Oi! Gin-san is much cuter and sexier than that tobacco freak!'

"Can you let me go?" Hijikata asked once again as veins started to pop up at his forehead. What was this Yorozuya doing? The readers probably want action or exciting not some shounen ai that didn't seem like shounen ai at all. If they wanted Shounen ai they shouldn't be reading this crap.  
Gintoki woke up as he nodded and let Hijikata's wrist go. Since Hijikata had been leaning into Gintoki's chest, he's feet had begun to give under. (Surprised?) and when Gintoki let go, he fell backwards but surprisingly someone else cached him again. (Surprised, probably not.)

"Be care full miss." A familiar voice to a wanted criminal said.  
"Zura." Gintoki said in a surprised tone. What he saw was a long haired man. He was a beginner as well but his nickname was Katsura.  
'Oi, Zura. What's with the obvious name choice?" Gintoki telepath too Katsuras head.  
'Zura ja nei, Katsura da! I'm here to win the famicom after I defeat the boss.'  
'Famicom? They don't exist anymore; I thought you found that out in the Owee arc? And where is that duck that you are always with?'  
'It's not a duck, it's Elizabeth! She is waiting for me in the town down there.'

Suddenly a fist collided with Katsura's cheek so Hijikata fell on the ground once again.  
"Be careful, there must be some virus in this game, that's why famicon's is so much better. They have a super firewall." Katsura said and took a hand to feel his cheek.  
"Katsura Kotarou, you are under arrest." Hijikata announced as he came back up at his own feet.  
"How did you find out?" Katsura asked shocked and took a step back.

Hijikata sighed as he was lacking both mayonnaise and nicotine. He took out some handcuffs from a hidden pocket in his yutaka.  
"You will never catch me." Katsura laughed and throw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared.  
"I'm feeling a little disappointed at the Japanese police these days." Gintoki mumbled while picking his nose.  
"Shut up, your one of the reason I can't do my job."  
"It's not my fault that the Shinsengumi is slacking off, I have actually saved Edo's ass a couple of times, even the earth and probably the whole universe. Maybe I should take Goku's place in Dragon ball. Chichi is not so bad. I'm sure I would be a much better Shinsengumi vice commander than you." "It's be-!"

"Excuse me?" A soft voice suddenly spoke. They turned their heads and glared at a 18 year old girl. She had blond hair and the nickname was "Spiker", level 5.

"I was wondering if you wanted to form a party with me, I can help you gain level 1." She offered.  
Gintoki suddenly smiled. "Of course, miss."  
Hijikata suddenly looked from Gintoki to Spiker. Was he going to flirt with her? Not that he cared but...  
"Great! Please follow me Kintoki-san." "Please, call me Kin-chan." She turned and signaled that he could follow. Hijikata who just stood there was a little confused. Was he also supposed to follow him?  
"Can…can I follow to?" Hijikata asked as he felt his cheeks go red once again.  
Spiker stooped and turned around. "I'm sorry, but we can only have two on one party." Hijikata was sure he heard the teasing in her voice and that annoyed him. The Yorozuya was probably happy now, leaving him alone after standing up for him in the last chapter. He wouldn't admit it but seeing Gintoki just leaving him like that, made him feel kind of sad and disappointed.

Gintoki didn't feel any guilt with leaving Hijikata. Or he hoped that the feeling he had when he started walking again wasn't guilt.  
Spiker leaded them down the hill that leaded to the Middle Aged town. The hill was step so he decided to hold her hand. Just to be sure. He didn't want an injured "party member". Spiker tensed up as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"So, how am I going to reach a new level?" Gintoki asked curious as they reached the entrance of the town.  
The town seemed much bigger than it was from the hill. The building was much taller and they couldn't even see the castle from there. People around theme were laughing and seemed to party. The people were in all kinds of levels. Maybe this was the main spot, where anyone could be without being in a specific level?  
"First we have to get you some new clothes." Spiker started and leaded Gintoki into the busy street.  
"I don't understand how clothes can help me." Gintoki said in a bored tone as he glanced over at all the young girls passing by them.  
"They help you gain status and level, it's a robot that chooses what clothes you get and if the clothes you get look good on you, you reach another level." Spike smiled as she seemed to scan every single house they passed. Gintoki let his dead fish eyes glance over the place once again as they reached the shop. The building was tall and didn't fit the time of age at all. Everything was of tree and the door was of metal. It looked like an Amanto had started building it but stooped because they gave up.  
"Welcome." A voice said as they stepped inside. It was nothing on the walls just a window or two. A little changing stall was standing in a corner as some kind of machine was standing beside it. A smiling woman was standing behind a desk in the other corner.  
"Please, Kin-chan. Go into the changing stall." Spiker smiled as showed him the way. Gintoki was a little suspicious here. He had never played a game like this. He wasn't an otaku but he knew that this game was different and the others.

Spiker pushes a button when Gintoki went inside. They could hear the machine starting. "Please don't pick your nose, Kin-chan." Spiker yelled over the loud sounds from the machine. Gintoki stooped and felt unease.  
The machine suddenly stopped as the sounds stopped as well. "You can come out now!" Spiker shouted and took a step back.  
Gintoki didn't feel different as he stepped outside the changing stall. Spiker and the mineral characters in the so called store gasped. Gintoki looked around as everyone was staring at him. Why? Did he look so awful that his level was gone down in minus?  
Spiker took his wrist and leaded him to a mirror. Gintoki was dressed in an open white yutaka. The clothing under was just some old traditional stuff. On his head he had a white headband. Gintoki really didn't understand what they had gasped about before he looked over his head. The level was; 20. He had gone 20 levels up just after changing clothes.  
"How is this possible?" Spiker asked with shock expression.  
"It's probably because I'm the main character." Gintoki said while he ruffled his own hair.

Hijikata was still staring after where Gintoki and the so called Spiker left some few minutes ago. It was strange. Why couldn't he just turn and walk another direction?  
"Toushi-chan?~" a familiar sadistic voice sang behind him. That was right. He couldn't hear that yato girl and Sougo fighting anymore.  
"What is it Sougo?" Hijikata asked as he wished he had a cigarette right now. Hijikata stooped in his step as he was about to turn around. Shit!? Did he just blow himself?  
"Don't worry Hi-ji-ka-ta-san." Sougo smirked and walked up to him as they were at the same height now.  
"H-how?" Hijikata asked with a shocked expression.  
"Don't worry, you are pretty lucky that I'm her or someone else would bring you back to earth before I had even managed to think about killing you."  
"That didn't answer my question." Hijikata grumbled annoyed and turned around to face his co worker.  
"I can recognize your ugly face anywhere, so how about we form a party?" Okita said with an evil glimpt in his eyes. This might be bad but what worst that could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:****If you are going to argue, don't mention long nose hair**

Hijikata glared at Sougo. If he had asked about it in the last chapter, he would have said yes but now as clearly as he was going to say it. "No." Hijikata grunted and turned to walk the direction Gintoki left a little while ago.  
"Hijikata-san, don't be like that. No one would get attracted to a chick with that grumpy attitude, no wonder Danna left you." Sougo said with his innocent voice that shielded his sadistic side as he followed the vice commander. "I don't care about what other people think of me-." "You only care of what Danna think about you." Sougo continued and smiled at the blush that appeared at Hijikata's cheeks. "I never said that, I'm glad that he left me." Hijikata said and stopped to punch at Sougo but the 1st division captain dodged them all.  
(As always or the story would have changed dramatically.)  
"Yeah right, so who said; can-can? I follow to? You sounded like a little school girl who was going to confess to her senpai." Sougo teased and continued to dodge the punches as an amused grin appeared as Hijikata was blushing more furiously. It was as he predicted this could turn out better than he expected.

"So what's your relationship with Toushi-san?" Spiker asked shyly as they had finally gotten out of the store. Gintoki looked over at her as he did the usual habit of picking his nose. "Why so curious?" He asked as they walked down a street with the usual houses from the middle ages. It wasn't that he cared at all but he hadn't thought about Hijikata for awhile, the name had only drifted away after he reached level 20. What if he joined Souochiro-kun? Not that he cared but you could never know what that sadist would do with Hijikata. Wasn't Hijikata more fragile and innocent now? Okita didn't know that it was Hijikata…

"...I..." Spiker looked away and had a faint blush. Wait? Was she blushing? This could be bad, he didn't want to reject her if she confessed but she wasn't his type at all.

"Gin-chan -aru." A familiar voice said from in front of them. They looked up to find the familiar "Leader" that had gained a new level. She had some food rests sticking outside her mouth as she smiled and hurried up to them. "Kagura, Why aren't you fighting that Souochiro-kun?" Gintoki asked and wiped the snot of on her head. Spiker only started wide eyed at them. It was kind of disgusting for the outsider.  
"That bastard punched my cheek and ran away, look at my nose! It's bleeding." Kagura complained and showed Gintoki her nose. Gintoki slapped her head.  
"Who are you?" Spiker suddenly asked Kagura. Kagura turned to her as her eyes became lines. "I'm his mommy… you can't be, Gin-chan's lover. That's so mean Gin-can, not telling mommy about this! I have to show you some baby pictures when we get home… Have you *** yet?" Kagura asked started picking her own nose. "Who taught you those words? You're too young." Gintoki said annoyed as he slapped her head once again.  
"Why are you here Kagura? Who are looking out for our business? You won't get your salary this month." Gintoki continued annoyed, if Shinpachi was also here he wouldn't get enough mony to pay the old hags rent, not that he ever paid here.  
"It's not like I have ever gotten anything." Kagura mumbled and turned back to Spiker and smiled.  
"Oi! Gin-san! Kagura-chan!" A familiar voice shouted. They turned to see a completely normal character, namely Shinpachi. The only different was that he was in level 15.  
"Shinpachi, you too? You won't get any salary either." Gintoki pointed out.  
"We are on a job." Shinpachi announced and held up a picture of... Spiker? "Whiteout Gin-san?" Gintoki said with a hurt voice. "You were out buying Jump and by the way. You never came back yesterday." Shinpachi said in a matter of fact tone and waved the picture up and down in a bored tone. "It's not my fault that the stupid shinsengumi is not only stealing taxes but Jump as well." Gintoki said and grabbed the picture.  
'This is Spiker! Why do they have a picture of her? I haven't noticed this before but she looks like... Looks like... The old man from the store!'  
"Why do you have a picture of Spiker, she isn't a runaway is she?" Gintoki asked annoyed and looked over to where Spiker had been standing a second ago but was now filled with dust and a note with some poor handwriting. "You will never catch me!" It stood.

"So why were you looking for her?" Gintoki asked as he looked over at them again. "An old man with the name Jorgi-san came to us and asked us to find his daughter. He told us that she liked to play this kind of games and then we agreed to help him." Shinpachi said in a polite tone.  
"What is John-san working as?" Gintoki asked as he turned to work mode. "It's Jorgi-san, he is grocery shop owner and ...isn't that Okita-san?" Shinpachi suddenly shouted as he saw a familiar sadist.  
"Sadist - aru!" Kagura shouted and ran against him but suddenly stooped as she actually looked at them.  
Gintoki also looked up and glared Okita for some reason.  
"...who is that woman? She is beautiful in a strange way." Shinpachi mumbled shocked and stared wide eyes at the sight.  
What they saw wasn't surprisingly enough Okita and Hijikata. Hijikata was now in level 36. (Lol, Gintoki, sweet revenge for leaving him.)  
What was new with Hijikata, was his clothes and the smile while blushing. (Creepy.)  
'He is cut...ugly as hell.' Gintoki waved his thoughts and why was he glaring at Okita? He hadn't done anything that annoyed him... At least not in this chapter…  
The two dead fish eyes looked over at Hijikata who didn't notice him. Gintoki scanned her from top to bottom.

His hair was set up in a high pony tail. The two oversized breasts were now better shielded from the world as they were under a purple top of a kimono that reached down to his bellybutton.  
'That's to short!'

Plus he had a short purple bottom of a kimono.

'That's too short...what am I thinking, but it's true?'

Kagura turned back to the Yorozuya and seemed sad. Her eyes were looking down as surprisingly tears started falling from her blue eyes.  
"Kagura-chan, what's wrong?" Shinpachi suddenly asked and went up to her. She wiped the tears away with one hand. "I...I'm hungry." "Arehh? We just ate!"

Hijikata who hadn't noticed the Yorozuya felt...how, should I put this...naked. Men were staring at him with something he for sure felt was lust and the women were glaring at him envious. He had never felt like this before and how did even Sougo gotten him into this? The good thing was that he had reached some new levels. Sougo had probably hacked the game, how else do you reach a level so fast just after changing clothes. It didn't make sense, not that anything made sense.  
"Danna!" Sougo greeted them as they came up to them. Hijikata froze, Danna? Gintoki? Yorozuya? The metal blue eyes looked up to find the useless main character. His cheeks set fire to the rain...I mean he blushed. Why was he blushing, this was getting weird? He hated that freak...right?

"Okita-san? You got a girlfriend?" Shinpachi asked curious as he gave some money to Kagura. (She took his wallet.)  
"No, she isn't mine." Sougo said simply and smiled at the faces which lightened up around them as he said it.  
"So where is Spiker?" Sougo asked as he looked from Danna to empty ground beside him. "She ran away." "Ehhhh-?" Sougo said as he wasn't surprised at all.

Hijikata looked suspicious at them? That girl ran away?  
"Did she finally understand that you are a perverted old man?" Hijikata smirked at his own comment. "I'm not old, if I didn't have this hair, I would have a ton of girls." Gintoki answered confident as he took a step closer to Hijikta who also took a step closer. "I don't think it's just your hair." Hijikata said as they counting used to walk closer up to each other after each sentence. "Speak for yourself; have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? Your nose hair is sticking out."  
"All girls have long nose hair." "Not they I have slept with… Maybe Toushi-chan has never slept with anyone before?" Gintoki smirked as Hijikata's face flushed, that was enough to prove him right. "W-what makes you think that?" Hijikata stuttered and suddenly found his feet interesting. "No girl has long nose hair." Gintoki said with logic in his voice as he laid a hand on Hijikata's shoulder. Hijikata tensed up. Why couldn't the yorozuya… just leave? He felt people staring at them; they hadn't talked loud so no one but them could hear their conversation a second ago… Why were they staring, it made him feel…

"Annoying a pretty lady, are we?" An unfamiliar dark voice said with a grin. Gintoki looked up at the man who had talked. The man he saw looked like he was in his 40's. He was for sure 2 meters. His hair was green just like some green poop; he also had a long green beard that looked even uglier. Gintoki got a strange feeling as his instinct told him that the man was dangerous and that he should get Hijikata away from him.

Hijikata felt a chill go down his spine as he heard the voice as he wasn't moving. Why didn't he move? The guy behind him sounded creepy. "I wouldn't call it annoying, more like cheering up." Gintoki said as he suddenly dragged Hijikata up to himself as if he wanted to protect him.

"Let me go." Hijikata whispered so only Gintoki could hear him. "Are you crazy? He would defiantly rape you." "I can defend myself, dork." "Fight Without a sword?" "I would much more be raped than be with you and he haven't done anything to show that he is a bad guy." "You seriously have to start reading some manga! This guy screams bad guy and be happy that I'm saving your virgin ass."

"What are you two whispering about?" The tall man asked as he took a step forward. "Gin-san? We are going to a café." Shipachi suddenly said with a scared tone. 'Don't leave!' Gintoki screamed inside his head as he looked over at Kagura who waved goodbye. "Have fun." Sougo said simply and smiled a sadistic grin. As soon as they were gone a dark aura surrounded them. Gintoki and Hijikata felt cold as they suddenly found them surrounded by the group of men that had been over the whole place a second ago.

"So how about we make a deal, give us the vice commander and walk back to your weird friends or die by my sword." The man grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: If you are getting a nosebleed, blame it on the girl who doesn't hide her panties

"Die by your sword? Are you trying to make me laugh?" Gintoki asked and smirked. Hijikata glanced over at the man. Was that guy an idiot or something really close? The last thing Hijikata wanted now was to provoke the enemy or at least try to get killed. And this soon to be a diabetic just had to say those words.  
"How dare you! Don't underestimate me!" The tall man or rather Kabaji shouted angry and took up his katana. Some of his followers got angry... Not surprisingly.

"I'm not underestimating you, I'm pretty sure that you can kill me with that sword of yours, you can kill me now if you want." Gintoki answered openly.

"Are you an idiot?" Hijikata muttered annoyed but widened his eyes at Gintoki's calm expression.  
'Oi! Author! What have you gotten me to say? Do you want to kill me? I knew you hated me from the start, you are just like Aizen! Planning this from the start, that's why you put Hijikata in!... Oi! Did you just "tch" me? Oi! Where are you going? Come back and make me the hero!' Gintoki screamed in his head.

"Then I can congratulate you with your ticket to heaven." Kabaji smiled and gave a sign to the others and they started running against them.  
Gintoki dodged a blade and kicked the swordsman so he lost it. He took it up and managed to protect himself with the other one but got hit in his back. Pain and blood came but he ignored it and took a hand up to hold a new sword that came up to him and new blood stains came as big puddles at the ground.  
Hijikata managed to kick the first man attacking him in the groin and the second man on the nose. The men attacking him didn't use swords...  
Suddenly a rope came around Hijikata's waist. "What the...?" He started and panicked a little when the rope got a little tighter. The men around him stooped attacking him and started grinning like madmen. Then he couldn't feel the ground under him. "Oi...Yoro...Yorozuya!?" Hijikata shouted.  
Gintoki glanced over at the commotion while he sliced a man. His dead fish eyes got wide as saw what was going on. Hijikata was going upwards and he was already one meter up! He looked up the long line of rope that ended up on a tall building beside them. If he didn't act quickly...

Hijikata tried desperately to get loose and down on the ground but to no result. He felt wind brushing between his legs and the bottoms of his short kimono go up. A fully fledged blush appeared on his face.  
Damn that Sougo! Why did he have that short skirt?  
The metal blue eyes managed to look down that no was 3 meters up. The men under him were having some serious nosebleeds. "Perverts!" He shouted down at them.

Gintoki jumped up at sword that was actually meant for killing him and then up at Kabaji's face and then tried to get a hold of Hijikata's leg and he managed.  
"Oi, Yorozuya! I can't breathe up here, hurry up!" Hijikata shouted frustrated and pretty much embarrassed. Gintoki looked up and took up a hand to shield his bleed nose.  
"Yo...rozuya?" Hijikata asked as nothing happened.  
Veins popped up at his forehead. "What's with that look, you look at me as I'm some kind of pervert." Gintoki muttered annoyed and took his other (bloody) hand and got a grip on Hijikata's other leg.  
"Pervert..."

They were now some few meters from the top. Hijikata looked up to find a male in his 20's. He had black curly hair and was dressed in some kind of prince outfit. His name was Akay. The man was in level 123 and unbelievable strong to be the only one dragging them upwards.  
"You are quite heavy..." Akay said smiling as he managed to drag Hijikata up over the rooftop. Akay walked up to the edge.  
"So you are the one making her heavy?" The man smiled sadistically. "Shut up about my weight." Gintoki muttered as ignored the pain and managed to climb up on the edge.  
"I'm sorry but this party is just for two." The man laughed and took a hand on Gintoki's shoulder. Gintoki couldn't feel his body anymore as he looked at the grinning prince like guy.  
"What the...?" He didn't get any longer as he felt himself fall downwards. The only thing he could see was the roof top getting longer and longer away.  
"Crap, I can't... Reach...I can't protect...!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Even though I'm in a coma, doesn't mean I can't hear you! So, shut up!**  
**  
_Gintoki? What's wrong?" Shojo asked as he turned his head to look at one of his students who was sitting beside his futon.  
"I'm sorry sensei." The silver haired boy bowed. Shojo could clearly hear the crack in his voice. "Sorry for what?" The sensei asked smiling and laid a hand on the boys head. Gintoki looked up at his sensei as he tried to hold back the tears and embarrassment. He had never cried for someone before, it was only killing in the battlefield. He had killed so many people without as much as spilling a single tear for them. But that was before he met this person. Shojo took him in and he felt happy. He got to meet Zura, Takasugi and that annoying guy that laughed all the time. This injured person before him was important for him and then he let his eyes get watery. The tears started flowing._

_"I'm sorry sensei, I'm sorry for be...being so reckless. I..f it wasn't for me... You wouldn't be lying there." The boys cried out and hide his face behind his hands in embarrassment._

_"Don't cry." Shojo said with a gentle voice and ruffled the boys' hair.  
"But it's my fault, if I hadn't... If I hadn't..."  
"If you hadn't done that, the child would have been killed. You have the desire to protect and that makes me proud." Shojo smiled.  
"But if I hadn't attacked them, you wouldn't-."_

_"Don't worry so much, you are getting to soft. I'm fine, you are fine and the little child is fine. We managed to save an innocent life. I'm proud of you, feel happy." Sensei said and sighed._

_"But why… sensei? Why do I protect something..."_

_"You protect because you have a sense of justice, you protect because you can't take the pain of watching someone close to you die, you protect as long as you can say that: It doesn't matter if I don't own the sky or the earth not even a single yen but as long as I'm a part of this humanity, I will never allow an innocent person to die."_

_Gintoki sniffed and smiled at his sensei. "And maybe someday you will find something much more important to protect." Shojo smiled one more time before they got interrupted by an angry voice.  
"GINTOKI! HOW DARE YOU CUT MY HAIR!?" Katsura yelled angry as he ran into the room with the rest of his long hair in his hand.  
"Oi, George, It was Takasugi's idea." Gintoki smirked and turned to his friend.  
"That's what you said last time as well! And it's not George, it's Katsura!_

"G...he...w." some unreadable words sang in the distance. Gintoki shrugged as he felt a terrible headache. "Gin...m!" Another voice shouted but it couldn't reach the man.  
'What happened?' He thought with a lazy thinking voice. Gintoki tried to open his eyes but they were just too heavy.  
'The last thing I remember is... Blood...' His thinking voice muttered and tried to catch the sounds around him.  
"I...Gin-chan aru..."  
'Kagura!' Gintoki's thinking voice shouted and wanted to wake up. "He is so stupid aru." He could hear her completely. Kagura was crying. The silver haired wanted to wake up, to say that, it was only a scratch. But a scratch... That would be one of the worst lie in the history after "It wasn't me" and "I forgot my homework at home". But he couldn't just lie here and do nothing!  
"It's okay China girl, he won't die before I somehow kill him after I have killed Hijikata." Another familiar voice comforted her.  
'Oi, wait?! That's Okita-kun! Don't comfort her in that creepy way, you know what? Get the hell away from her!' Gintoki's thinking voice shouted angry.  
"Don't comfort me sadist, its creepy aru." Kagura muttered.  
Gintoki mentally smiled. 'That's my girl!'  
"Be a little quiet you two! He is lying here injured!" Shinpachi shouted angry and was probably adopted from a gorilla family.  
'Oi! Megane, shut up! You are the one shouting!" Gintoki's thinking voice complained.  
"You are the one being noisy!" Kagura shouted without the aru part, strange.  
Gintoki tried to ignore the voices and decided to try and wake up, for real. He first tried to move his arms.  
"Danna is trying to dance." Sougo's voice suddenly began. 'Who is dancing here? I'm trying to wake up!'  
"You are right aru, and he is failing." Kagura chuckled. 'What do you know about dancing?! Gin-san is the best dancer in Edo! I don't believe you can the "Just do it!" Move!'  
"He isn't failing." Shinpachi said a little annoyed.  
'Thanks for being the straight man sometimes.'  
"He is failing miserably! He looks like a penguin." Shinpachi exploded and laughed.  
"Do you have humor aru? You just made me hate you more." Kagura mumbled and probably picked her nose.  
"You hate me? Kagura-chan you can't hate me fully." Shinpachi sighed and swallowed his laugh. "I don't fully hate you, I hate that 5% of you, you should probably stop using that body, he is annoying." Kagura cleared. "The body is me and the 5% you are talking about is the human body! And that's the original me!" Shinpachi shouted and probably got bald and probably looked like Krillin now.

"SHUT UP!" A familiar voice shouted annoyed and than a little "Ow, ow, ow." Song came into the little scene. The three who sat in the room turned to the now wide awake with some opened wounds man who sat in the futon.  
"Gin-chan aru!" Kagura shouted and nearly jumped on Gintoki but was stopped by Sougo. "Don't do it china girl, he may have gotten rabies." Sougo warned.

"I don't have rabies and I couldn't sleep because of you noisy brats!" Gintoki shouted annoyed and took up his hands only to lay his head in them. He could feel the wounds opening as he moved and he could also feel the now bloody bandages.

"Gin-san, you are so reckless." The glasses on the boys muttered with a sight.  
"Gin-chan? Why did you plan to make suicide?" Kagura asked as she took up a bowl of rice she needed in the lunch of this chapters break. "Kagura-chan, its "take suicide" not "make suicide" and I'm pretty sure that Gin-san wasn't taking suicide." Shinpachi cleared.  
"I'm going to take my live soon" Sougo suddenly said and stood up. "Where are you going?" Shinpachi asked curious.  
"Obviously I have to tell Kondo-san, that Hijikata-san is kidnapped, I'm his sempai, so it's my duty." Sougo cleared and smiled over at Gintoki.

"Hijikata-san is kidnapped!?" Shinpachi asked confused. "Didn't you read the last chapter aru? Gin-chan failed to protect him, so now he has to-." "WAIT! You are spoiling the plot!" Gintoki shouted between gritted teeth and lay back down.

The little room they were in turned into an awkward silence.  
"Damn it." Gintoki cursed between gritted teeth. If he only could have... "Kagura-chan, Okita-san, I think Gin-san needs some alone time." Shinpachi said quiet and stood up.  
"I will give you the rest of the strawberry cake, when you get better." Kagura said and smiled before everyone took their leave.

Gintoki lay back and took in the silence. "I failed..." He muttered and shut his eyes hard and tried to press away the sadness.  
"I know Shojo sensei... You are disappointed..." Gintoki continued out to nothing. "You would probably say something like...: "it's not your fault, entirely." And I would yell and say that it wasn't my fault at all but that it was Zura's or Takasugi..." Gintoki chuckled.  
"This time I can't blame others... I'm taking fully responsibility as always... And this time... Maybe that idiot would be... The one I Will always protect (so not gay)." Gintoki said and sat back up and looked around to find his clothes.

"What the hell happened?" Hijikata asked confused as he turned a little. (It was definitely not his futon!), it felt like a bed.  
"Waking up? My princess?" An unfamiliar voice said with a soft tone.  
Hijikata's eyes snapped open only to light that nearly made him blind.  
"Who are you!?" Hijikata asked harshly and jumped up on the bed but fell back down.  
Our he... The vice commander let his/her eyes look at a young man at his own age in level 123. He seemed to smile. (A sadistic smile) . "Who-?" Hijikata started but was cut off. "Before asking questions, maybe you should cover yourself? You are already turning me on." Akay said and continued his smiling.  
Hijikata blushed furiously as he found himself naked; he hurried and covered himself with the sheet.  
"Why am...you didn't?" Hijikata looked with big eyes at the man. "Take it easy, I haven't done anything, yet." Akay said calm and walked up to the bed.  
"What do you want, I... I can arrest you...you know!"  
"You're in no condition to arrest me now and by the way, this has nothing to do with you."  
"Nothing to do with me? I'm fucking naked...in your bed...and I'm gengerbendt and..."  
"Calm down... I know that it's my fault you're a sexy girl, it's my fault you're in this game and it's my fault that you are naked but... You're at least with me."  
"I don't want to be with you."  
"To bad, and by the way that bastard Gintoki, is probably dead. So be happy that I'm letting you love me and be my wife." Akay said and smiled.  
Hijikata shut up. Yorozuya seemed to bleed a lot the last time he saw him and... What if Yorozuya fell down... No, he wasn't dead.  
"He is not dead..." Hijikata muttered.  
"If he is not, he will soon be." Akay laughed and turned to walk out.  
"Wait! How do you know his name!?" Hijikata asked.  
"If only the Shiroyasha could spare one innocent life... Maybe you wouldn't have been s..." Akay said and closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Please, teach us, Ginpachi-sensei!**  
**  
It was a normal day at Gintama high as Ginpach, the lazy teacher of the worst class at the school, namely 3z, walked into the classroom.  
"Ok everyone, take your seats!" Gimpachi shouted as he turned to the class.

"Sensei! I need to go to the bathroom!" A long haired boy shouted as he stood beside his desk.

"Hold it in. Haven't your parents told you that you should use every free hour of your free time to sit on the toilet?" Ginpachi asked as he took out his lollipop and continued to lick it.

"Sensei! I don't believe that it's right what you are saying, I think the parents are actually talking about the time all the children throw away on playing video games, reading manga and watching anime." A boy with glasses said.  
Ginpachi scowled. "Don't say that, the teacher is always right!"  
The class turned into an awkward silence as the teacher continued to write.

"Sensei!" The ace at the baseball team and also vice president in the 3z - gumi said. "What is it Hijikata-kun?" Ginpachi asked as he continued to write. "I just found "Die Hijikata" written under my desk."  
"Ignore it." The sensei continued annoyed as he wrote the last kanji.  
"Ok, class! Read this out loud!" Gimpachi shouted and pointed at the class.

"THE AUTHIR OF THE STORY HAS EARSED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AND HAS OFFICIALLY TAKEN A BREAK FROM THIS STORY! WE DON'T KNOW WHEN SHE IS COMING BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT AND DON'T DIE IN THE MEAN TIME. IT WOULD BE BAD IF THE READERS DIED...ANYWAY, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR DETECTIVE CONAN, PLEASE CHECK OUT "LITTLE AKA-CHAN" OR "LUCKY OR UNLUCKY!"

The class read out loud. "Sensei, that was too long and don't recommend other stories in the middle of the chapter!" Shinpachi the annoying student as I may have mentioned earlier in this chapter shouted annoyed. "The teacher can do anything he wants to do, no go and stand in the hallway!" Ginpachi answered easily.

"And remember! We will (maybe!) be back!" Gintoki shouted and pointed at the class.


End file.
